The present invention relates to a hair clip device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair clip device which can fasten a strand of hair stably.
Referring to FIG. 5, a first conventional hair clip device has a first clamp device 10, a second clamp device 10' engaging with the first clamp device 10, and a pivot pin 30 disposed between the first clamp device 10 and the second clamp device 10'. The first clamp device 10 has a first press portion 20, and two first lugs 201. The second clamp device 10' has a second press portion 20', and two second lugs 201'. A tension spring 40 encloses the pivot pin 30. The tension spring 40 has a first linear end 401 blocking the second press portion 20' and a second linear end 402 blocking the first press portion 20. The pivot pin 30 passes through the first lugs 201 and the second lugs 201'.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a second conventional hair clip device has a first clamp device 50, a second clamp device 50' engaging with the first clamp device 50, and two retainer devices 60. The first clamp device 50 has two first connection lobes 501, and a plurality of first oblong holes 503. Each of the first connection lobes 501 has a pivot block 502. The second clamp device 50' has two second connection lobes 501', and a plurality of second oblong holes 503'. Each of the second connection lobes 501' has a round aperture 502'. Each of the retainer devices 60 passes through the respective first oblong hole 503 and the respective second oblong hole 503'. Each pivot block 502 is inserted in the respective round aperture 502'.